Harry Potter and the witches Triad
by CaityCritic
Summary: harry is back at hogwarts for his laast year, and Voldemort is almost fineshed, but the new girl Yasmine may be more important then anyone ever knew. (1st chap stinks, but plz read on. It gets better)
1. the move

"OK Lulu, I'll call you before we leave." Sighed Yasmine Blair into the phone receiver.  
  
"Call me when you get there too. I'm going to miss you soo much Yaz!" answered Lucy Stewart, her best friend. "Explain to me again why you have to move."  
  
"I've told you a billion times," answered Yasmine. "My mom got promoted to manger of the British extension of Green-works."   
  
This was certainly the billionth time Yasmine had explained this, and everyone else seemed to understand why she had to go, but she still didn't understand. Her mom had a good job there in Greendale, and she was doing so well in school. She would be going into middle school that fall and she and Lucy were going to be in the same homeroom. She bit her lip to keep from crying.  
  
"Lulu, I really need to go now. I have to help pack the last van." she lied. The truth was, she could no longer hold back her tears. He lips were starting to quiver and her nose itched.  
  
"I'll miss you soo soo much," burst Lucy, and there was a beep as she hung up.  
  
Yasmine threw herself on the bed and burst into tears. She hated England. She hated her moms job. She wondered what the school would be like. She loved the schools in Greendale. She always got A's and she liked her teachers. She was going to miss her friends as well. Lucy and she had been best friends since daycare. She would never fit in in England. She didn't have the right accent, and she didn't know the right things to say.   
  
She picked up the pile of papers next to her bed. The top sheet was a picture of her school. "Coventry Secondary School," She sighed. She hated it already.  
  
"Yaz, Hurry up, will miss the plane!" It was her mother. Ms. Blair, who was very punctual and was very neat. She was conservative and proper, and liked everything in order. The last box had been packed two weeks ago, ahead of time. She was excited for the trip, and was looking forward to the new house and the new town. Yasmine didn't want to disappoint her by saying how she felt. Her mom would be crushed.  
  
Ever since her dad had died Yasmine had spent a lot of effort on pleasing her mom. She knew her mom put a lot of time into her job and Yaz just wanted to make her happy and proud. She scooped up her last suitcase and her papers and hurried down the stairs and hopped into the car.   
  
Neither she or her mother spoke on the ride to the air port and they both slept on the plane. As it landed the sky turned gray and the clouds dumped buckets of rain onto the streets. Yasmine felt so lonely and scared, she didn't know what to say. The ride to the house was long, and tiring, and As soon as they got there She ran up to her room. All of her stuff was already set up, but it still seemed strange. She went to the window. There were no bustling city streets below. It was too quit and strange and the sky was covered in clouds. However it was too hot to leave the window closed, so she flung it open. She was too tired to stay awake and sulk so she slipped into her pajamas and lay down on the bed. IT wasn't long before sleep overtook her.  
  
  
  



	2. the letter

Yasmine awoke to the sound of a soft tap tap tap. She glanced at her alarm clack. It was three in the morning. It didn't make sense to be her mother, Ms Blair was a late sleeper. She threw of her covers and a gust of cold air rushed over her skin, making her tingle. She realized that she must have left the window open and it had cooled down in the night.   
He eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness and she looked around. They fell first to the open window and the sky outside and the across the room to her desk. She gave a quick scream and moved to the back of her bed. There was a large Tawny owl perches on the desk, impatiently tapping its talons. The owl stood there calmly, making no move towards her or what seemed like an hour but could only have been a minute or so. At last it sighed and fluttered out of the open window.  
Yasmine rushed to the window and slammed it closed. Then gazed out the window at the magnificent form of the owl soaring off into the night sky. She took a deep breathe and turned away from the window to the desk. There was an envelope sitting there with writing scrawled on it in large, bright, green, and glowing letters. She picked it up and inspected it. It had her address on the front, but she didn't recognize the return address.  
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, it said. What was that. What was the letter. It definitely hadn't been there when Yasmine had gone to bed. Could the owl have left it? No, that was impossible. She opened it very carefully. There were several sheets of paper inside. She looked over it slowly.   
  
Dear Ms. Blair,  
Me are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"there must be a mistake," said Yasmine to herself. "I am almost sure I'm supposed to be going to she local secondary school" she wondered if she should ask her mom. She wondered what the letter had meant by "send us your owl." Did they mean that bird that had just been in there. She was confused. She glanced as the supply list. On it she saw thing that made her even more puzzled, things like !wand, 1 cauldron and books with names "The Standard Book Of spells." She looked at the clock. It was already nearly 6 O'clock.   
She glanced at the letter again, and didn't know why, but she desperately wanted to reply. She wanted to know more about it, even if it was just some crackpot joke. She polled out a pen and began to write.  
  
Dear Ms. McGonagall,  
  
My name is Yasmine, and I just received your letter. I would like to hear more about your school, even though I don't think I can come. I have to ask my mother. I'm not sure how this will get to you, but I wanted to try.   
  
Sincerely, Yasmine Blair.  
  
She tucked the letter into an envelope and scrawled To Hogwarts on the front. Then she ran down the stairs and crammed the letter into the mailbox. Instantly she felt silly. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She turned and started to head back for the house. Behind her she herd something.   
There was the owl again, this time perched on the mailbox. The had the letter clutched in his beck and began to lift of into the sky. Yasmine stood there perfectly still and watched it leave. She wondered what was coming next. This was certainly the weirdest summer of her life.  
  



	3. Ms. Blairs turn

Feeling dazed Yasmine returned to her the house. She sat down at the kitchen table and thought about what had just happened. She couldn't believe it. She kept expecting to wake up and see that it had been a dream. Every few minutes she would pinch herself just to make sure.   
She had been sitting there for several hours when Ms Blair finally came downstairs. She looked groggy and instantly crossed the box filled room to the coffemaker, one of the few appliances that had been unpacked.  
  
"Hey Yaz, honey," she said brightly. "How'd you sleep. I thought it was a bit drafty. I think that judging from the weather today would be a good day to get some unpacking done. It's to rainy to go work on the..." She trailed off as she saw the look on Yasmine's face. "Yaz honey, are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah mom, I'm OK, it's just that something really weird happened last night."  
Once she had started she couldn't stop talking. The story came pouring out of her rapidly and her mothers expression changed from concerned to panicked in a matter of seconds.  
  
"So you wrote him back? But honey that's dangerous. He could be stalker for all you know. And an owl? What kind of weirdo..."   
  
"MOM!" Yasmine yelled. "Please calm down." She had known her mother would panic. She shouldn't have even brought it up. She shouldn't have written back. She didn't know what had possessed her to do so.  
  
"Well," Sighed Ms Blair, "I guess its OK for know, but next time it happens you call the police."  
The rest of the morning passed well. Yasmine unpacked the rest of her stuff and went out to rent some movies. Ms Blair tidied the kitchen and went to work. She spent the afternoon setting up her office and meeting the people. At about 5:00 a young secretary came in and introduced herself and Cookie. She said they had been receiving mail for her for the last few days and she left a stack of papers on the desk.  
Ms Blair paged through them rapidly. Mostly there were bills, but there was also a strange, and large envelope addressed in emerald ink.  
  
Dear Ms Blair (it read)  
  
I received a letter from your daughter. It seems that you have some qualms about our school. I would like to speak to you. As I have some articles to buy for next years classes I will be in London next week. I would appreciate it if I could met with your family to further discuss the enrollment of Yasmine in our school. If you chose to do so I will be at the Leaky Cauldron an the 19th. If you cannot reach me please feel free to ring me at the number there which is 1-800-BOIL&BUBBLE  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
Ms Blair took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. Her mind was rapidly working over what she had just seen. Slowly she sat up and reached for the phone.  
  
  



End file.
